Many professions involve tasks that cause fatigue, drowsiness, overload, and distraction, which negatively impact a worker's performance. Enhancement of cognitive function may address those negative effects, thereby increasing worker efficiency and reducing manpower costs. Additionally, cognitive enhancement may improve mental health, sleeping, learning, and training.